leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.105
*New item: |Related = *Release Notes v1.0.0.105 |Prev = 1.0.0.104 |Next = 1.0.0.106 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * PVP.net V1.23.10 * The Harrowing map has replaced the Winter map and can be selected by choosing "Autumn" when creating a Custom Game. * You will now receive a warning when your IP or XP boost is about to expire. * Fixed a bug where a user from a duo queue would automatically get the Captain slot. * Fixed a bug where the Leaver status was not displayed in the Recent Games list. * Fixed a bug where chat would automatically move the display to the bottom when a message was received. League of Legends v1.0.0.105 Champions * : Irelia dashes forward to strike her target. If it kills the target, Bladesurge's cooldown refreshes and half the mana cost is refunded. * : Irelia is skilled in the art of Hiten, passively giving her physical attacks health restoration. Activating Hiten Style adds true damage to her physical attacks for a short duration. * : Irelia's attack balances the scales, dealing damage and slowing the target. However, if the target has a higher Health % than Irelia, then the blow stuns the target instead. * (Ultimate): Irelia summons four spirit blades which she can fling at her enemies. These blades deal magic damage to enemies that they pass through, siphoning life from them and healing Irelia. * (Innate): Each nearby enemy champion (to a maximum of three) reduces the effectiveness of Crowd Control on Irelia. * Fixed a bug with where the stun particle would show over units that didn't get stunned. * : ** It is now consistent with other similar skills ( , ) and will deal damage to . ** Fixed a bug where it was disabling enemies for too long. ** Now deals 150/250/350 damage initially rather than 150/300/450 damage over the duration. * Fixed a bug where could trap Champions inside for the duration. * tooltip cleaned up for clarity and included the damage values for Tibbers' area of effect damage. * Fixed a bug with that showed cooldown in the levelup tooltip even though the cooldown did not change. * Fixed 's level-up tooltip to show the effects of Corki's current cooldown reduction. * : ** Base damage reduced to 120/190/260 from 125/200/275. ** Mana cost increased to 30/35/40 from 25/30/35. ** Big Ones now deal 60% increased damage, down from 100%. * Cleaned up and tooltips. * now immediately applies to the surrounding area after using it. * : ** Ability power ratio decreased to 0.8 from 0.85. ** Fixed a bug where its ability power ratio was inconsistent. ** Fixed a bug where casting would break an enemy's spell shield and then taunt them again. ** Fixed a bug where the taunt particle sometimes played on targets that blocked the taunt. * duration reduced to 3.5 seconds from 4. * : ** Base damage reduced to 65/110/155/200/245 from 70/115/160/205/250. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.65 from 0.8. * ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.6. * Reduced Garen's selection size. * Clarified 's tooltip slightly to emphasize that target movement speeds are restored over time. * Fixed several tooltip errors with related to number of champions hit. * Fixed a bug where was doing more damage than intended. * Fixed a bug where was dealing physical damage instead of magic damage. * Armor per level increased to 3.5 from 3.0. * cooldown decreased to 40/35/30 from 40 at all ranks. * : ** Missile width Increased 22%. ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 75. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.35 from 0.3. ** Fixed a bug where it was applying a lower ability power ratio than stated. * : ** Slow increased to 20/24/28/32/36 from 14/18/22/26/30. ** Detonation radius increased to 350 range from 300. ** Fixed a tooltip bug causing it to display the wrong values. * now ignites the debuff and refreshes the debuff duration if the enemies hit are afflicted by it. * Fixed a bug with where it broke through Spell Shields and still affected the target. * Standard attack missile speed reduced to 2000 from 2250. * : ** Lowered cone width by about 25%. ** Fixed a bug where the bullets sometimes dealt too much damage. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip was calculating bonus damage from Attack Damage incorrectly (at 45% instead of 40%). * base damage reduced to 90/145/200/255/310 from 95/155/215/275/335. * Fixed a bug with where the bonus movement speed could go slightly above 70. * now has a 0.2 ability power ratio. * Fixed a bug where didn't gain proc effects from , , and other similar items. * now only blocks disabling buffs (stuns, silences, taunts, blinds, slows, fears, roots, snares, and suppressions). For example, , , and stats debuffs will now go through . The damage they deal will still be absorbed. * can now be cast out of range, and it will cast in that direction. * Fixed a bug where would not hit stealthed Champions. * Fixed a bug with where the taunt particle sometimes played on targets that blocked the taunt. * Fixed a bug with where the taunt particle sometimes played on targets that blocked the taunt. * Updated 's tooltip. * missile speed increased to 1600 from 1100. * Fixed a bug with where the detonate tooltip was showing incorrect damage values. * All aura durations after deactivating reduced to 2 seconds from 3. * All aura buff durations for allies that leave her aura range reduced to 0.25 seconds from 1. * : ** Attack damage and ability power aura reduced to 6/8/10/12/14 from 8/11/14/17/20. ** Mana cost increased to 65/70/75/80/85 from 55/60/65/70/75. * : ** Active movement speed boost reduced to 8/10/12/14/16 from 8/11/14/17/20. ** Mana cost increased to 65/70/75/80/85 from 55/60/65/70/75. * mana cost increased to 65/70/75/80/85 from 55/60/65/70/75. * range reduced to 1000 from 1100. * Fixed a bug with where it would stop dealing damage if the target reaches max stacks. * leash range slightly increased. * range increased to 625 from 600. * cooldown decreased to 10 seconds from 15. * Updated Swain's recommended items. * Fixed a bug with where the teleport spell was not being cancelled by suppression effects. * slow duration reduced to 2/2.6/3.2/3.8/4.4 seconds from 2.5/3.25/4/4.75/5.25. * attack speed reduced to 30/45/60%, from 40/60/80%. * will now heal Vladimir even if the target is spell immune. * will no longer damage enemies if it is dispelled. * Fixed a bug where Xin Zhao was considered to be a ranged Champion for the purpose of items like , etc. Items * New Item: : ** Recipe: + + + 570 gold = 1800 gold. ** +35 Attack Damage. ** +30 Magic Resistance. ** UNIQUE Passive: If you would take Magic Damage which would leave you at less than 30% of your Maximum Health, you first gain a shield which absorbs 300 Magic Damage for 4 seconds. 45 second cooldown. * now shows a particle on the Champion who has True Sight. * : ** Combination cost reduced to 500 gold from 700 gold. ** Attack speed bonus increased to 60% from 55%. * spell vamp increased to 15% from 10%. * : ** Spell vamp increased to 20% from 13%. ** Life steal increased to 20% from 15%. * : ** Combination cost reduced to 465 gold from 765 gold. ** Spell vamp increased to 20% from 15%. * and tooltips updated. General * The Harrowing map has replaced the Winter map and can be selected under "Autumn" when creating a Practice Game. * The icon on all towers should now properly display as the correct icon for True Sight. * has been moved to the center of his arena and he can no longer knock you out of his arena. * Halloween Quintessence armor penetration reduced to 3.08 from 3.62. * Fixed a bug where Tier 2 attack damage Seals were giving a third of their intended value. * Fixed a bug where casting a spell while moving and being silenced would cause the spell to fizzle. * Fixed a bug where Champions could accidentally walk through walls. Audio * Fixed bug causing 's illumination impact audio not to play. * Fixed 's audio playing through Fog of War. Undocumented changes New skins * *